Gift presentation has generally been limited to the gift box or gift bag markets. These gift presentation methods tend to be single-use systems having separate wrapping paper, bows, tape and other accessories that the gift giver needs to combine or hire to combine. These prior art methods create a great amount of paper and cardboard trash that goes into waste systems of communities, and offers the user a limited set of presentation options. These methods of gift presentation also require a certain level of experience to decorate adequately to maximize the beauty of the gift presentation. They also tend to be tedious to use in the case of wrapping paper system as it takes a signification amount of time to wrap each individual gift.
Gift bags, on the other hand are easier to utilize, but have gift capacity and concealment issues. Gift bags generally are not sealed. Unless the gift giver makes an effort to cover the gift with tissue or other filler, tape or otherwise seal the gift bag, the open top of the gift bag can reveal the gift within before the gift giver wants the recipient to see the gift. The gift bags also have another problem. To conceal the gift in the gift bag, the gift bag cannot be filled to the top by the gift. In other words, the whole space for the gift cannot be utilized to hold the gift, as the bag also must be big enough to seal or to place a covering like tissue paper to conceal the gift.
Addressing a gift has also traditionally required the giver to attach a tag, enclosure card or greeting card. Current gift wrapping systems do not have a method that ensures that the tag, enclosure, or greeting card will remain visible and fixed at a point where the gift giver wishes the tag, enclosure, or greeting card to be located. Other limitations of the prior art comprise failing to detect or warn someone who may be trying to tamper or view the gift at an earlier time than desired by the gift giver.
Additionally, gift presentation is more complicated when the gift container is a box. Gift boxes come in a large variety, but have three elements in common that make gift presentation difficult. 1) the boxes generally do not come decorated, 2) they are difficult to wrap well, and 3) the boxes generally do not allow the gift giver to mount or conceal additional secondary and tertiary gifts, like greeting cards, gift cards, prepaid gift cards, small gifts, cash, or other items to enhance the primary gift's novelty or the enjoyment of the gift recipient.
There is a need for a new decorative gift presentation system that enhances the attractiveness and eases of gift wrapping, heightens the gift giving surprise and suspense for the gift recipient (during unwrapping), stores folded, flat and compact during storage.
There is a need for a gift presentation system that is very convenient for shipping, protects gifts from damage, allows for the reuse of the gift presentation system elements and minimizes both landfill waste and recycling services.
There is also a need for the cover of the gift container to be able to cover, conceal and/or seal a gift container to securely hold the gift inside the container and also allow the maximum space inside the container to be utilized.
There is also a need when presenting a gift to provide a reliable means to mount and identify the gift recipient and gift giver. The gift container is configured in such a way where card is held conveniently at the top of the gift container.
There is also a need to enable the cover to be stored within the folded gift container if so desired.
There is also a need to be able to sell the gift presentation system in a mode that is point of sale compatible with most retail selling configurations.
There is also a need for the gift presentation system to be merchandised in a manner that comprises the providing option of having several varied covers, several varied gift mounting arrangements, and several varied attachable decorative or structural elements for a particular gift container so that the gift giver has a broad selection to obtain a unique gift presentation.
There is also a need to have a gift presentation system that allows all or most of the gift system to be reused and prevent landfill and waste.
There is also a need to create a presentation system that will enhance the gift giving experience by offering the gift recipient, a secondary use of the presentation system either as a functional item like a toy, game, or a luminary or to function as a decoration.
There is also a need to create a method of selling a uniquely customizable gift presentation system contemporaneous with the sale of a gift such that the gift presentation can be customized and delivered with the gift by a retailer.